numargothfandomcom-20200213-history
Cemeris
History Cemeris was one of the original Seven Before Time. Despite the fact that she helped them create the universe, she was at no point on good terms with the rest of the Supreme Divine. They had a history of animosity, as Cemeris was quite an antagonizing figure. They tolerated her for some time, until her meddling with the mortal world nearly caused the entire thing to go kaput. Upset that she missed the deadline for creating a race of people to represent her in the world, Cemeris decided to exact revenge. Sneaking onto the material plane, she pretended to be Auris to a group of human worshippers. She toyed with them, forcing them to vy for her love and affection, often pitting them in contests with each other. She taught these worshippers selfishness, greed, jealousy and hate. By the time Auris found out, it was too late, Cemeris’ corruption had already led to the first death of a creature in the New World. A new plane was created just for her- The Hells- and Cemeris was imprisoned there by the other gods, along with her most loyal followers. There, they would become the first devils. The damage was done, however: the death of the first creature attracted the attention of (or created) the god of death, Dorcha, and it quickly affected nearly every creature on the earth. Cemeris’ influence ensured that the corruption of evil quickly spread amongst the now mortal races, and soon there were evil souls pouring into the Hells to join Cemeris. She closed off a section, disgusted by them, and let them torture each other. However, their numbers only grew, and soon the mass-murderer Covinex joined them, after his death. His soul was especially twisted and black, and it proved superior to all others. He tortured them until they were twisted them into demons under his control, and soon set his sights on ruling the entirety of The Hells. Cemeris could not let this happen. She managed to contact a student of Arimikos that desperately wanted power, and offered it to him in exchange for opening a gate to the Hells. Although it took some years, he held up his end of the bargain, and opened the gate, allowing the horde of demons to pour out, and Covinex to set his sights on the material plane. By the time the Demon War ended, Covinex and his demons were locked away on a separate plane, and Cemeris couldn't be happier. Ironically, locking her away and forcing her to make deals to spread her influence caused the creation of tieflings, which are very much a race of people. She got her wish after all, and some say that was her plan all along. Depiction She looks like a relatively human female, apart from large, twisted black horns protruding from her forehead and her red skin, as well as her solid black eyes and long, thin tail. She is often dressed quite skimpily, usually in a tattered shirt that is cut off at about the ribs, and a loincloth. Symbolism Temples Temples to Cemeris are not generally accepted outside of Remora, although there are a few exceptions. If they exist, temples to Cemeris often double as casinos. The temples are one or two stories tall, with high ceilings, and black walls. They are typically adorned with long red banners with Cemeris’ symbol. Inside, they are dimly lit, and have little to no windows to the outside world. Followers It is a common practice among followers of Cemeris to pretend to be members of the church of Auris, acting as agents to undermine the church’s influence and good name. This is done partly as an homage to how Cemeris first presented herself on the material plane, but it is of mostly practical use, given the constant state of war the two churches are in. Relations Auris and Cemeris hate each other with a burning passion.